Unavoidable Past
by Calimestelitava
Summary: Sequel to AYAE. Sesshoumaru and Aurora are already engaged, and Touga is trying to get Inuyasha to propose to Kagome as well. However, will their past allow the four to end up two married couples? Major Fluff alert! Alert for violence and gore too ch 5 .
1. Betrothed

AN: This is the first chapter of the sequel to my story All Youkai Aren't Evil. You might not understand some things in this story if you haven't read the other one. Sesshoumaru might sound a bit OOC if you haven't read the AYAE, yet.

I've rated this T, but especially this first chapter has part (heavy fluff) that might be above that. If you think this should be rated M, please tell me, and I change the rating.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kagome looked around her in the not-so-small dining room she's currently in, sitting while waiting for the first course to be served. She was sitting in the middle of one of the sides of the long table. On her right there was Inuyasha, and on her brother was seated to her left.

She glanced across the table, meeting Aurora's amused gaze, before she turned to look at the ryuu taiyoukai's sides. Kagome's and Souta's mother was seated on Aurora's right hand side, while Sesshoumaru was sitting across from his half brother, on Aurora's left hand side.

Grandpa Higurashi and Touga inhabited the table's ends, the youkai in between his sons, and the elderly human on the other end.

Kagome's eyes had barely went to her grandpa, when a group of servants including Miroku's and Sango's descendant -Takai, as she now knew him- brought them the first course of this dinner. The dinner was a bit western style, since Touga himself had visited London a century back and adopted some taste from there. According to Inuyasha, the older taiyoukai visited London every year.

Kagome had just enough time to glance at her cup of good smelling soup, when she heard Touga's voice. "The reason for this dinner is that we have something to celebrate." He glanced at Sesshoumaru, who looked unemotional as usual. Aurora, on the other hand, was slightly blushing.

He grinned before continuing. "It seems that the older of my two sons has finally come to his senses and asked the last of the Eastern bloodline to marry him. She said yes, so we celebrate their betrothal and incoming wedding."

He lifted his glass to toast to the engaged couple, and the others followed his example. After the toast he turned to his younger son. "Well, Inuyasha, it's been three years since you were reunited with the priestess. When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

It was difficult to say which one was blushing more, the puppy eared hanyou, or the miko, since they were both apparently trying to imitate beets, making a competition of it. It took a while before either of the two was able to say a word.

Inuyasha found his voice first, still blushing. "I'll ask when she grows up."

He turned to look at Kagome who now had a very familiar sweet, yet deceiving look in her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha grinned, but then remembered something, and reached his hand to his throat, to find that the subjugation necklace was still in place, after five centuries. His grin disappeared and he gulped. "Kagome…" His ears flattened against his skull. That girl could be scary!

Just before Kagome would've said the s-word, Aurora spoke. "Now, now, Kagome. You don't want him to be smashed against the table and to ruin the dinner, now do you?"

Kagome glanced at the ryuu, and sighed. "Fine, I will s-i-t him the moment we are far enough from any objects that might get damaged." She glared at Inuyasha. "You're the one who haven't matured during these centuries."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but his father was faster. "You two sound like you would be married already…" His words are met by two blushing people, a hanyou and a young human female. "So, shall we eat before the soup gets cold? It's made of artichoke, and is my favourite."

So, without more ado, the group began to eat, serving after serving, and only chattering was about the food, Feudal time stories, some politics, and weather.

* * *

After the dessert the guests and hosts had been divided into groups. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to the living room to have a discussion. The moment they had entered the living room word 'sit!' had been heard, spoken with Kagome's voice, and it was followed by a 'crash' and a loud 'ow!'

Touga and the rest of the Higurashi's had gone to the library, which also doubled at times as Touga's study, because Souta and grandpa Higurashi had asked the taiyoukai to tell more stories about the Feudal times, but also of the five centuries the three youkai and one hanyou had lived before the present day.

Sesshoumaru had slipped into garden with Aurora, and the two were sitting on a rim of the big fountain with a statue of a dolphin pouring water from the hole in its neck. The two were side by side, watching the blooming sakura trees on the other side of the garden. The mansion was behind their backs.

They sat in silence for a moment before Aurora leaned on to his upper arm, startling him, and spoke. "This is the very place you proposed to me."

He glanced at her, before turning to look at the trees again. "So it is."

She rubbed her forehead to his sleeved upper arm, glad that she hadn't put on any of those tinted foundations, because otherwise his white button-up shirt's sleeve would be stained. "Do you regret, Sesshoumaru?"

He raised his right hand and cupped her left cheek with it, raising her face so that their eyes would meet. "Is there something I should regret, Aurora?" Then he lowered his face closer to hers, until their lips nearly touched. "I try not to have regrets."

Then he closed the distance between them, and kissed her. She didn't hesitate for long until she responded, and their lips were moving slowly against each other, locked in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Aurora began to feel heat rising from her abdomen, and she deepened the kiss. He responded by lowering her to the rim of the fountain, his lips becoming more demanding, and her hands moved to the back of his head and neck, pressing him closer to her.

Sesshoumaru moved his lips from her lips, and began to trail a path of kisses from her mouth, to her chin, and from her chin he began to trace her jaw line, then down her neck to the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Aurora's breathing got heavier as she realised what he was doing. Her hands went to his back, resting on his spine, as her closed eyes flew open. She knew this tradition. Dragons had a different one, but she had heard from Sesshoumaru himself what the inu version of the same tradition was.

She tensed, not sure if she was ready yet. This was supposed to perform at the time of the actual wedding, as a part of the ceremony, or soon after it. She knew he was going to mark her, even though they were only engaged by now.

Sensing her tensing Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, that almost sounded like purring. She responded as he had hoped, relaxing in his hold, and he began to nuzzle the spot he had found at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Aurora's eyes closed as she recognized his acts as what they were. He was soothing her with his low growling, and the nuzzling was his way to request permission to mark her as his. Both knew what the mark would mean.

Aurora hesitated for a moment. Engagement just basically meant that the two had an intention to marry each other, but the mark would mean that they would have to marry each other, even though one of them would have second thoughts about it.

When she would have one of her fertile days, the mark would drive the two to sleep together in to make sure she would get pregnant as soon as possible. Of course the two, especially Sesshoumaru, had self control, and they should be able to resist it.

To help them to resist the mark's effect, she could do her part of the tradition later; this would mean that also his part would have to be renewed, though.

Her hesitance was broken when he lifted them back to sitting position, still nuzzling her neck. He wouldn't ask the permission, or even be patient with her if he wouldn't mean it.

So, she tilted her head to one side, and leaned her right cheek against his left shoulder, exposing her neck to him completely, and thus giving permission for him to mark her.

He nuzzled the spot for a moment longer, before he raised his head a bit, and then sank his fangs to the spot. She winced as the sharp fangs pierced her skin, but he rubbed her back comfortingly as he took his fangs off of her and licked the blood that came from the wounds he had made.

When having licked the blood from her skin, he lifted his head and looked at the wounds, noticing that her youkai blood was already healing them. Soon all that was left was two tiny dots. A human wouldn't notice them, but a youkai could at least smell that her scent had changed, and was now laced with his.

She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, and their eyes met. They stared each other in silence for a moment before he spoke. "Do you wish to complete the ritual now?" She shook her head slightly. "Do _you_ regret?"

Aurora's arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled. "No, no regrets." Then she proceeded to pull him closer and drew him into another kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a couch, side by side. Kagome was leaning to the hanyou's shoulder, and his left arm was wrapped around her. After she had 'sat' him, they had gotten to the couch and Inuyasha had apologised, reluctantly though, for saying that she should grow up, and Kagome had apologised to him for being so harsh on him.

After that they had shared a sweet kiss, and after they had ended the kiss, they had just been like this, enjoying each other's company.

Takai had checked on them once, telling that the two 'young' taiyoukai had gone to the garden, alone, and in true Miroku style, had insinuated that they went there alone to do 'stuff'. Kagome had blushed to this statement, while Inuyasha had commented that his half brother 'would never do anything like the lech would'.

Kagome didn't notice that they had company, before Touga's chuckling filled the room. "So, Inuyasha, are you still planning to wait? You two seem to have made up like an old couple would."

Kagome blushed and lifted her head to look at him, and her family that had come to the room with him. Inuyasha was the one to respond, before she could even open her mouth. "Keh! We're not an old couple!"

Touga only chuckled. "You act like one, all right. But enough of that, for now. Where is your brother?" He looked around the room, as if looking for his missing son.

Inuyasha frowned, and was about to answer, when Kagome beat him to it. "Takai told us that he had gone to the garden with Aurora." Her cheeks turned pink. "He insinuated that the two wanted to be alone to… Uhh…"

Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly, but she couldn't continue. She didn't have to, since a familiar cold voice was heard to speak. "Takai inherited more from the houshi than just his looks."

All gazes were turned to one of the entrances of the room, and they noticed Sesshoumaru stepping in, carrying drowsing Aurora in his arms. Her arms were around his neck, and her head was leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on her face.

Kagome startled as Inuyasha sniffed the air and then stared at the two. "You didn't…"

Touga grinned widely when he smelled the same thing Inuyasha had. Aurora had his scent on her, but that could've just meant that the two had been in close physical contact, like they were now. However, he also saw something the humans probably wouldn't; two tiny dots of lighter skin on the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother. "We did not do anything that could be considered improper before we were married." Then his golden eyes found his father. "I shall take her to her room to rest. I will return shortly."

Touga merely nodded, still grinning, and Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving the Higurashi's and his family to gape after him.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "What were those things on her neck?"

The non-youkai turned to look at him, all curious, but Touga grinned, still looking at the doorway. Inuyasha was about to repeat his question, but closed his mouth when his father finally turned to face him. "Have you heard of youkai marking tradition?"

Inuyasha shook his head, prompting his father to continue. "When youkai decide to 'marry', they mark each other. First the male asks permission by nuzzling the spot on the junction where her neck and shoulder meets, and after she gives it by baring her neck to him, he bites the female to that spot. Then he licks the wounds, not just to ingest her blood, but also to apply his saliva in her bloodstream via the wound.

"After he has finished, the female's youkai blood heals the wounds, leaving only the partially healed scars. To bare human eyes, the scars are invisible, but to youkai they are clearly seen, or at least scented."

Kagome had become interested. "Is it just that, or does the female, err woman, do something?"

He grinned. "Yes, the female part is also there, but I can tell she didn't do it yet. After male has done his part, he pulls the female at him so, that her back is against his chest. Then he nuzzles the mark he made, to give her permission to mark.

"If she decides to do it, she takes his arm at her mouth, before sinking her fangs to his wrist, and begins to drink. While the male just licks her blood the female will actually drink. Usually she can't stop drinking and the male won't let her to stop, until he can feel her youki beginning to meld with his own.

"At this point he more or less has to force her to stop drinking. When she stops, she licks the wound, and leaves similar scars on his skin. This would be the case if both would be inu, but since she is not, she might either do it differently, or add the ryuu version of marking."

Kagome had turned a bit paler. "Sounds vampiric… And what if one of the two is human?" She blushed as she saw Touga grinning again, and she realised what she had said.

He glanced at his younger son, who had pink cheeks, before turning to look at the girl. "Human scars wouldn't heal as fast, and the lack of fangs of the human party would mean that the non-human would have to assist by using claws."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask something else but closed it when she noticed Sesshoumaru returning. "Only my part of marking was completed. She wishes to wait until we are married."

Touga inclined his head, understanding her reason, as he knew pretty well what the mark tended to do, or rather, what it tended to push the marked ones to do. "I see."

The others in the room stared at the two taiyoukai, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

The two turned to look at Kagome who had spoken. Sesshoumaru responded instead of his father. "Even one-sided mark tends to drive the two involved into bed as soon as the female could conceive. This 'drive' is only effect during her fertile days until the day she gets pregnant. This is to ensure offspring as soon as possible.

"However, since we are only engaged, and not married yet, it would be improper for us to share a bed, so we have to maintain control. Only partial marking helps with this."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "If it's so demanding, then why not wait?"

Now everyone was looking at Sesshoumaru, who had his normal uninterested expression on his face. "To make sure our past does not come to haunt, and would cause one of us to have second thoughts."

Kagome blinked. "I thought she wanted to marry you, and you wanted to marry her…"

Sesshoumaru allowed a tiny growl to escape his throat, startling everyone, even his father. "This is true, however our past might just as well to return to prevent the marriage. Neither of us wishes this to happen."

After this he left the room, leaving gaping people to stare at the place he had stood only moment earlier. The silence lasts for five minutes, before mama Higurashi reminds her children that it's getting late. After a chaste kiss between Inuyasha and Kagome, and 'arigato's and 'sayonara's the Higurashi's leave the mansion. Of course not before they promise to meet again the next day.


	2. Shopping

AN: Thanks for reviews! In this chapter I won't describe some of the outfits, but I'll do that eventually... Again, fluff ahead. Just light one, but made me go 'aww'.

DISCLAIMER: Aurora is mine. And the hentai servant. Inuyasha characters aren't.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After the Higurashi's had left, Sesshoumaru excused himself and went back to Aurora's room. He sat down beside her on her raised futon, and looked at her sleeping face.

She was sleeping on her right side, facing the door. Her position caused that her hair covered part of her face, and Sesshoumaru reached out slowly with one hand to brush the strands away from her face.

When the strands were tucked behind her pointed ear, his hand hovered over her cheek for a while, before it lowered to touch it lightly. A smile formed on her lips for this.

Seeing her reaction he decided to stay a while longer. They were like that for thirty minutes, her asleep, smiling, him sitting by her, his fingers slowly stroking her cheek, and his eyes fixed on her face.

The peace ended when he suddenly smelled fear lacing her scent, and he saw her smile fade away. He felt her cheek below his fingers turn cool and moist. Suddenly she began to toss from side to side in her sleep.

His instincts told him to soothe his intended, soon. He looked down at her worriedly, trying to hold her down on her bed by pressing her shoulders to the mattress with his hands.

He looked at the door, wondering if he should call his father here, so that he would know what to do.

Suddenly he heard her whimper and looked back at her. Her jaw looked tensed, her eyes were tightly shut, and her skin was covered with sweat. He made out some words that escaped her mouth. "No… Please… Somebody… Help me… Sesshoumaru…"

Not quite knowing what else to do, he got to the bed, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him, and held tightly. Her face was pressed against the crook his neck and he began to growl lowly.

He had now pretty good idea what she was seeing in her dreams. "It is alright, Aurora. You are in safe, this Sesshoumaru is with you. Please, calm down."

He held her tighter as she whimpered and continued his low growls. They didn't seem to help, so he manoeuvred her so that he could nuzzle the mark he had given her earlier. It was risky, he knew, and he already felt the mark pushing him to wake her, and get her pregnant with his child.

As he nuzzled the mark the scent of fear began to disappear, and she seemed to calm down. As he manoeuvred her back to the original position, he noticed that her fertile days weren't far. That wasn't a good thing, yet.

A light knock on the side of the door brought him back from his thoughts and he looked up to see the door open a bit and his father's head peeking from the gap. The older taiyoukai spoke quietly. "Is everything all right? I thought I smelled fear, and heard something."

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly at the woman in his arms before directing his attention back to his father. "She had a nightmare, that is all."

The older taiyoukai inclined his head. "She has gone through a lot, and more is yet to come before you two are married. She will need you to be there for her, do not let her down, because you will lose her if you do."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by these words, but he had no time to ask what the older taiyoukai had meant before the door was closed and his father had left.

He looked down at her again. His father was right. Even though the wedding arrangements were already in motion, if their past would return… He shook his head inwardly. No, he didn't want to think about that.

He pressed his lips on the top of her head, before pulling her as close to him as possible, and just listened to her breathing and heartbeat, until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Kagome was looking around her in the mall they were in, while sitting on a bench next to her mother. Souta was sitting on the other side of their mother, and grandpa was at home to look after the shrine. The old man would probably get tired before their little 'expedition' here would be even half way.

They were waiting for the three youkai and a hanyou to arrive, since they were supposed to visit a few places in this mall, to do some shopping for the wedding. Kagome had heard from Inuyasha that the wedding would be a mixture of Japanese tradition as well as western style.

She wasn't sure though, what parts would be traditional and what western.

Suddenly she felt her miko senses shouting 'youkai!' and she lifted her gaze to see the four coming at them. Touga was walking in front, dressed in traditional gi, that resembled a lot like the one she had seen on him in Feudal times. It lacked the armour and the furs, and was dark grey with burgundy patches, instead of white with blue patches. She also noticed that his eyes weren't gold, but brown.

She knew the youkai were using illusions to appear as humans among people. Apparently he hadn't changed his hair, which was long and silvery white, and held in a high ponytail, just as she remembered it from the Feudal times.

Inuyasha was following behind him, in his human form; black long hair in a low ponytail, and dark grey, a bit purplish eyes. He was wearing comfortable looking trousers with pockets on thighs, and a loose fitting t-shirt.

A bit to his side Kagome could see the Sesshoumaru and Aurora walking holding hands. Sesshoumaru was wearing dark coloured slacks and a mid grey polo shirt. His white hair was in a long braid, probably by Aurora, and his eyes were brown.

Aurora hadn't changed her hair colour, but her eyes were mid grey. She was wearing a flowing white skirt that reached just below her knees, and a spaghetti top, light pink with a butterfly outlined by small pink crystals.

As the four were approaching, the three Higurashi's got to their feet. The youkai and a hanyou stopped in front oh the humans, and Kagome launched herself right at the hanyou, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Touga chuckled at this, especially when Inuyasha blushed. "I hope you did not have to wait for us for too long?" He directed his words at Kagome's mother.

Older woman inclined her head a bit at the youkai. "No, not at all."

Kagome had let go of Inuyasha by now and was grinning at the hanyou. "Are you prepared to have fun, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's gaze was directed at the floor. "Keh! Whatever…"

This earned him a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned to look at his half brother, glaring at him, while rubbing the sore spot with one hand. "What you did that for?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at him unemotionally. "That was for not controlling your mouth."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger, but was stopped by his father's voice. "Enough, you two." He turned at Aurora. "Did the wedding planner suggest any shop to get dresses for the wedding ceremony and the reception?"

Aurora dug her purse for a while, before picking up a note. She read it, and offered it for him to take. He did. "The first name on the list is the one to get men dresses. It also sells the traditional clothing for men, as well as all accessories you might need. The second name is a shop that sells dresses for women, also traditional, and accessories. Third name is a shoe shop. Fourth is the flower shop where we have to make a few choices. Fifth is the catering and cake shop. There we'll meet the planner in four hours."

Touga gave her back the note and she put it back in the confines of her small purse. "The three boys", Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at him for use of word 'boys', but he ignored them, "will come with me to the men's shop, and you women can go to the women's shop. I have the colour theme notes with me, the planner sent them this morning. Then, in two hours we'll meet either at the shoe shop or the florist."

Aurora gave a quick kiss to her betrothed and Kagome similar to Inuyasha before the group parted in two.

* * *

Kagome was standing in front of a mirror checking on her dress. Her mother glanced at her from nearby. "Oh, honey, that's beautiful! Inuyasha is going to propose when he sees you in that." She smiles as Kagome blushes.

Both Higurashi women turned their heads as they heard a gasp. They saw the reason soon enough, when Aurora had just been able to test the fifth wedding gown of the day, and was now waiting as the staff member who had been helping her was now fitting the veil and tiara on her.

She was absolutely stunning. Both walked to her. Kagome's mother smiled at the youkai. "'I believe you want to take that one…"

Aurora smiled back at her, then fixed her eyes at her reflection. "Without a doubt…"

Kagome couldn't blame her. That dress only added to her natural beauty. She had noticed long ago, that these taiyoukai, full and hanyou, had ethereal beauty in them, Sesshoumaru being a good example. She smirked inwardly at this before pushing the thought away, and returning to the matter at hand.

She was sure, that with the youkai's fair skin, natural angelic beauty, her hair and eyes in their original colour, were enough to make her beautiful, but the dress made Kagome to mistake the youkai for a tennyo or tenshi who had come down to Earth. She was stunning, thus the gasps.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had already found a suitable set of clothes for both the day ceremony and the evening celebration, and was now waiting for his father and brother with Souta, who also had his clothes found.

While waiting, Sesshoumaru felt as if someone was staring at him. He lowered his gaze at the boy next to him, and true enough, the kid was staring at him. He sighed inwardly. "What is it?"

Souta blushed and turned his gaze towards the floor. "Uh… I was just… You know, trying to see if I could see behind the illusion-thing…"

Sesshoumaru raised one fine eyebrow. "And could you?"

The boy responded by shaking his head.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back at his father and brother who were standing in front of two mirrors, checking the clothing they had on. Both seemed to be wearing traditional costumes.

The quiet sigh coming from the boy next to him brought his attention back to the boy, who seemed thoughtful. "What it is now, boy?"

Souta's eyes went quickly to Inuyasha, and then to Sesshoumaru. "Ne, do you think there will be a double wedding?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. What was the boy talking about? "Why do you ask?"

Souta nodded at Inuyasha. "I've seen them together. It's obvious."

The youkai just gave him a 'hn', before his father and brother walked to them, back to their own clothes. The slight grin on the older taiyoukai's face and a faint blush on the hanyou's cheeks told him that they had heard the conversation.

The two who were sitting got to their feet and Touga glanced at the clock on the wall of the store. "We should go to the next place now. Women should be at the shoe shop by now."

* * *

After meeting at the shoe shop, picking the footwear, choosing the flowers, and the things to be served at the celebration after the ceremony, the group headed towards a local restaurant. Touga had reserved a separate room for the group, and they were now in the room, waiting for their meal to arrive.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his water and glanced around the table. The seating arrangement was similar to the one they had had in his home the day before, except that Kagome's and Souta's mother was seated across from Touga, and the wedding planner has at the place the said mother had been in the mansion.

The wedding planner was a young very enthusiastic woman who was now explaining about the combination of the traditional Japanese wedding ceremony with the western style to Aurora, who was seated next to her.

Sesshoumaru noticed that his bride looked very interested. Too interested if you asked him. He didn't have any time to try to interrupt the two, in an attempt to inform them that the wedding ceremony was fine as it was planned already, when someone nudged his arm.

He turned his head to see the thoughtful face of his father. This puzzled him a bit. "What is it, chichi-ue?"

Touga sent a meaningful glance at Aurora before turning back at his son. "You do know this will not be easy, do you not?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, that was why I marked her. I think that was the only thing I could do. But even now, past can still reach us."

Touga's eyes were serious. "Sesshoumaru, do you remember my words yesterday?" The younger taiyoukai only inclined his head, prompting him to continue, and so he did with a bit lower voice. "I have a reason to believe that your past is catching up. Hang on to her, my son. Hang on to her."

Then their food was brought in, and Sesshoumaru lost the chance to ask his father what he had meant by his words. What _was_ his reason to believe what he did about their past?


	3. Getting Closer

AN: Thanks for reviewing! 5 and a half pages... Was planning to divide it in two separate chapters, because I wanted to give you this sooner, but I decided this way, and hopefully a bit longer wait is compensated with the lenght of this chapter, as well as the amount of fluff. There's lot of that, by the way...

DISCLAIMER: Only Aurora, Sakura, and Takai are mine. Inuyasha, Touga, and Sesshoumaru aren't.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru watched as Aurora was reading a news paper at the breakfast. Ever since a few days back when he had comforted her during that nightmare he had kept a close eye on her, looking for any signs of distress.

Aurora seemed to sense his scrutiny, as her eyes flew from the news paper to him. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

He shook his head. "No."

She frowned, seemingly not willing believe his 'no'. Not giving her any time to ask more, he changed the topic. "Anything interesting in the news?"

Aurora growled, narrowing her eyes, handing the news paper towards him. "They found a cave with full of artefacts a bit north from here. It's _that_ cave."

Sesshoumaru checked the article, and he really did recognise the place. "Do you think they found _him_?"

He couldn't miss his betrothed's shivering, nor the scent of fear coming from her. "The article says that they found a statue. They found him, Sesshoumaru. What if he wakes up? We had enough trouble getting him there, and now he's angry. If he ever…"

She stopped abruptly, shaking her head. Sesshoumaru lowered his hand on to hers. "Aurora, listen to me. If he does come back, we can defeat him. We did it once, never forget that."

Sesshoumaru rubbed her fingers gently with hers, in an attempt to soothe her. He –they – really didn't need this now.

Slowly she did seem to calm down, the scent of fear that laced her own, got weaker, and finally vanished. As soon as she was calm again, they resumed to their breakfast.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking towards his father's study. The older taiyoukai had to be informed. Unless he knew already. _Had my father read from the findings earlier? Was that how he had a reason to believe that their past was coming for them?_

He surely hoped _he _would stay sealed in the statue. They had had enough trouble defeating him then. If _he _was to get free now, the entire Tokyo would be in danger. And the dragon… The fight then had cost her dearly.

His eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let _him _to be freed. What happened then, he wouldn't let it happen again.

Soon he had reached his father's study, and knocked at the side of the door. After his father's 'enter', he opened the door, and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Then he turned to look at the older taiyoukai.

Touga spoke before Sesshoumaru could, his eyes at pile of papers in front of him. "I presume you've read the morning paper."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "In that cave we sealed _him_. When did you find out about this?"

Touga raised his eyes to meet the ones of the younger taiyoukai. "I heard a while ago that a group from Tokyo University was planning to check that cave. Only yesterday a business associate of ours phoned me that they had found several artefacts from before the Feudal Era. Among these was a statue."

Sesshoumaru held his silence for a moment, thinking about something that bothered him. "Could the seal be broken?"

Touga gave a 'hmph' before giving a proper response. "You were the ones who made that seal. Why don't you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways, recalling the day the seal had been made. Yes, he remembered it. His eyes went back to his father. "The seal might have gotten weaker in time, but only way it can completely be broken is if Aurora breaks it herself. She would never do that."

Touga closed his eyes and nodded. "I agree. Does she know about how the seal can be broken?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I heard this only after the incident itself. I didn't think the timing would have been fine then, so I never told her."

The older taiyoukai opened his eyes, and he stood up, leaning forward, his palms fisted on the desk. He locked his gaze with Sesshoumaru's. "Don't tell her. Not yet. If she asks, then you can tell, but if she doesn't, wait until later. You'll know when it's time."

* * *

An hour after speaking with his father, Sesshoumaru made a few phone calls, before going to Aurora's study. Her door was open, so he didn't knock more than just a quick tap to the side of the door, and then he entered.

He found her typing something on her laptop. He stood in silence, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. He already knew that she knew he was there. The dragon's nose was still good, a least as far as he knew.

Under his scrutiny Aurora finished typing and looked up at him, seemingly happy to see him. "What's up?"

He walked to her, grabbed her arm, then pulled her to her feet, causing an 'eep!' to escape from her. He was able to drag her for few steps, before she tried to free her arm from his grip.

He wouldn't let her go that easily, not after the planning he had done.

She wouldn't give in that easily, though. "Sesshoumaru." She halted her steps, forcing him to stop. "What do you think you're doing? I've got work to do."

With a sigh, followed by a mischievous grin, that caused Aurora to gulp, he tugged at her hand abruptly, and when she lost balance, he crouched a bit so that she landed on his shoulder.

This, of course, earned him a growl from Aurora. "Sesshoumaru, let me down, now!"

He acted as if he didn't hear her, and began to walk towards the hall. For the first part of the journey she struggled to get free, but soon apparently realised that he wouldn't let her go, so she stopped.

Soon they reached the hall, only to meet Takai there. The hentai chuckled at the sight. "Ah, master Sesshoumaru, are you finally-"

He never had a chance to finish that question, when one of the decorative pillows that should've been on the couch in the living room hit him to the head. "You're worse than Miroku." Inuyasha glanced at the servant as he walked to the hall, waving the hentai to leave.

After wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sesshoumaru, the servant fled the room.

When the servant was gone, the hanyou spoke again. "Kagome will be ready by the time we're at her home." Then his eyes went to Aurora. "You sure she can come with those clothes on?"

Aurora, who had been quiet for a while, spoke before Sesshoumaru could. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru saw his hanyou brother's eyes widen. "You didn't tell her?"

Before Aurora could speak more, Sesshoumaru responded to his brother. "No, I did not. And her clothes are fine."

Inuyasha looked quite amused. "Uh, do you really have to carry her like that?"

Sesshoumaru only gave a curt 'yes', before heading towards the front door. He walked to his car. He stopped in front of the backdoor, and then glanced at the hanyou.

At first Inuyasha only stared at him, confused, but when he glanced over his shoulder at Aurora, and then nodded at the door, the hanyou understood what he wanted, and rushed to open the door.

When Inuyasha stepped aside, Sesshoumaru placed Aurora in the car and sat next to her, putting on her seatbelt, before tossing his car keys to Inuyasha with one hand, holding Aurora's arm with the other. "You drive."

Inuyasha caught the keys and eagerly went to the driver's seat, put on the seatbelt, and started the engine, and began to drive the car towards Kagome's home shrine.

Sesshoumaru's right hand was on Aurora's arm, and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer than she already was. Her head leaned against his shoulder, and he pressed his lips on the top of her head.

* * *

As soon as Kagome was in the car, they headed towards the movie theatre, in which an American romantic movie was showing. He had chosen this movie for a reason, his father had suggested that to cheer Aurora up, as well as to ensure a double wedding, the brothers should take the girls out, and he had suggested this movie as favourite of the females.

Soon enough they parked the car, and they got out from the car, Sesshoumaru did this last, getting up, then grabbing Aurora in his arms, 'bridal style'.

To his delight, and surprise, she didn't struggle at all, instead her arms moved around his neck, and he smirked when she leaned her head against him, and then she began purring quietly. It was loud enough for the two brothers, who were using their illusions again to appear humans, to hear, but even Kagome, who was quite close, couldn't hear it.

They only received a few dozen weird glances, and a lot 'aww's', latter ones only from women, during their walk to the movie theatre, and as soon as they were in, they got the tickets, and Inuyasha was left behind to buy popcorn, drinks, and sweets when the three others went inside already.

Sesshoumaru chose an empty row near the back, and carried Aurora to it, lowering her at the middle seat. He sat down next to her, on the other side, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders again. He glanced over Aurora, to see that Kagome was seated next to the dragon.

Before he could turn his gaze back at Aurora, Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha didn't plan this. Who did?"

Aurora glared at Sesshoumaru. "I'd like to know that too." Then her eyes widened. "Wait… Did your father suggest this?"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "He indeed did suggest a few things, but I made the plans."

Aurora tilted her head to one side. "Why would he suggest this?"

Kagome groaned before Sesshoumaru could answer, and the two youkai turned to look at her. "He still wants double wedding."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "He might have said something of the sort."

He noticed Aurora frowning, and when she opened her mouth to ask, no doubted of why she was taken out too, and not just Kagome, Inuyasha came, carrying two bags of popcorns, a tray with four big soda cups, and two huge bags of candy.

The hanyou sat down, after giving cups to each, and the bags to the women, one candy bag and one popcorn bag each. Kagome held the bags meant for him and Kagome, and Aurora had the bags for her and Sesshoumaru.

As the trailers began to roll on the screen, Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around Kagome's shoulders, and the movie began.

* * *

After the movie had ended the four had left the theatre and were now walking in a row. Inuyasha's hand was linked with Kagome's, and Sesshoumaru's hand was linked with Aurora's. The dragon was walking for a change. After she had growled at Sesshoumaru when he had tried to lift her once again, he had finally decided to allow her to walk.

That wouldn't mean he wouldn't keep the physical contact. The contact soothed both, and when the circumstances were what they were, he wanted to keep her calm. Also he decided that taking his father's advice to hang on to her literally wasn't a bad idea.

The two brothers led the way, and they walked to a shopping centre, in which they took the women in front of one of the stores. Both females glanced at the shop curiously, then they turned to look at their escorts.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "There is something I and Inuyasha must retrieve. During this I suggest you two spend some time here. I have already phoned the manager and she has agreed to look after you. I have given her instructions as well as paid your purchases before hand."

Then he turned to Aurora, leaning forwards to give her a kiss on her cheek, before retreating and starting to walk away. He heard Inuyasha's muttered 'we'll be right back' before the hanyou followed him.

* * *

Kagome and Aurora looked at the retreating backs of the two brothers in confusion. Then they exchanged glances. Kagome spoke first. "What was that about?"

Aurora shrugged. "I have no idea." Then she turned to look at the shop. "Well, since they've already paid for…" She turned to look at Kagome. "Shall we go in?"

Kagome grinned. He wasn't planning to stay outside the shop. Not a chance.

So, the two women walked in to the store, only to be greeted by three women. The tallest, a brunette in a white blouse and black knee length skirt bowed at the two. "My name is Sakura, and I own and manage this shop. I have already been instructed on how to serve you. Please allow my assistants to take you to fitting rooms."

This said, she straightened her back, and Aurora and Kagome bowed curtly at her. Then Sakura waved at her assistants, who approached the two. Blonde bowed at Kagome. "I'll look after you personally, miss Higurashi. Please follow me." Kagome only wondered for a moment how she had known her name, and identified her of the two, but then decided that Sesshoumaru must've told their names and described them to the manager who had relayed the info to the two others.

The assistants showed the two where the fitting rooms were, then followed them to the rooms. As Aurora and Kagome stepped in, they saw a huge room filled with mirrors, and two racks filled with dresses. There were several different colours in each rack, but only one dress style in each.

The blonde assistant walked Kagome to the rack with knee length dresses of the same cut, and with spaghetti straps. She saw three different shades of green, four of blue, six of red and pink, two of purple, one black, one silver, one gold, and one white.

She glanced at Aurora's rack, seeing similar dress, only nearly ankle length, in just as many colours as hers were. The dragon looked very confused.

Kagome didn't have to worry for too long what to try, she chose a colour and tried it on. As she was looking herself from the mirrors, she knew her choice had been the right one. The colour was perfect. And the dress fit perfectly.

When her eyes found Aurora she noticed that she had found a perfect colour too. Also her dress seemed to fit perfectly. She smiled at the youkai when their eyes met. The youkai smiled back. "It seems I made a good choice when I fell in love with that one. He's got a good taste."

Kagome grinned back. "The guy has better taste than most women, and is prettier than most."

Aurora let out a melodic laughter at this.

* * *

As the brothers returned to the shop, both carrying a basket, they were met by two women in dresses, new necklaces, new shoes, and holding paper bags with their old clothes. Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha gasp to Kagome's dark green dress, same colour high heels, and heart shaped emerald that was hanging from gold chain around her neck.

He turned his attention to his betrothed and he almost gasped himself. Aurora's dress was pale gold, same colour as her high heeled sandalettes. The heart that was hanging from around her neck on a golden chain was blue sapphire.

The women walked to the men, and Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping back.

He noticed how Kagome smiled and bowed at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. This is very kind of you."

He inclined his head. "I am glad the two of you are happy."

Kagome smiled, before she jumped to hug Inuyasha.

As the two were hugging Sesshoumaru noticed that Aurora was staring at the baskets curiously. After a minute she raised her head and tilted it to one side. "Umm, what are in those?" Then she lifted her nose a bit, and he could hear her sniffing.

She grinned. "You've got food in there."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Your nose is still good."

She narrowed her eyes. "And when did you changed to those suits?"

He chuckled. "It takes only a few minutes for us to change, unlike you females."

This earned him a growl by courtesy of Aurora.

* * *

After an hour drive the four were by the sea, watching how the sun was getting closer to the opposite side of the island. The women were sitting on a huge blanket, when the two men were setting their dinner on it.

Sesshoumaru lowered two plates in the blanket, both filled with nigiri sushi, with various toppings. Salmon, tuna, tamago-yaki, surimi, were the ones he had chosen. She knew that tuna and the omelette were Aurora's favourites, when Kagome loved the crab sticks and salmon.

As he moved to get the next ones he noticed Inuyasha lowering himself to a crouch to place four glasses and a big bottle of ginger ale to the blanket. He knew that that American soft drink was the female's favourite.

Next he placed two more plates on the blanket, both filled with onigiri, with a few fillings to choose from. Salmon, tuna with mayonnaise, and surimi were the ones he had chosen. He knew Aurora couldn't resist the tuna and mayonnaise onigiri at all.

Then he lowered himself on the blanket, while waiting Inuyasha to bring the covered plate to the blanket. Then the hanyou too lowered himself on the blanket. Both men were sitting next to their dates.

They emptied the non-covered plates quite quickly, chatting about Feudal Era. They also emptied the bottle of ginger ale so fast, that Inuyasha had to fetch new bottle, three times.

Finally Sesshoumaru reached for the last plate, grabbing it. He held it in front of Aurora. "Smell this. What do you think it's in here?"

She did as she was told, and he grinned widely when he saw her eyes lighten up. "Chocolate!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. Women apparently did love chocolate as much as they were claimed to love. "Yes, actually they are chocolate truffles."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the truffles had been consumed, also by the two inu, since these were specifically made by Sesshoumaru's order so that they contained nothing poisonous for the two.

The pairs had now moved to separate places on the beach. Inuyasha and Kagome were, judging by the sounds, kissing on the second blanket they has with them. Sesshoumaru and Aurora were lying side by side on the first blanket, staring at the sky, which was now filled with stars.

He was thinking about the stars, and how they had been there all his life, more or less. Most of them were there before he was born, and most would be there after his death.

His ponderings were disturbed by Aurora's voice. "Ne, Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his head to look at the woman he had known practically his who life. She was looking at him, smiling. "What is it, Aurora?"

She sent a pointed glance at the other two before turning onto her side, leaning to her elbow, and locking their gazes. "Do you think there will be double wedding, like your father wants? The behaviour of the two surely point at that."

He also turned to his side, so that he was completely facing her, also leaning to his elbow. "Possibly."

Then he proceeded to lift his unoccupied arm from his side, and he lowered his hand to her cheek, caressing her face gently. He felt how she responded by lowering her own unoccupied hand to his waist, as she closed her eyes.

He closed the space between them and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss started as sweet, but before too long had passed he found that he was partially lying on top of her, and her hands were behind his neck, while his were on her shoulders.

Suddenly he felt how the mark he had made her had become very intriguing. He felt that this was the moment to make her his completely.

Then he realised what he had been thinking and ended the kiss, turning so that he was lying on his back again. He heard her protest it, but only allowed his hand to return caressing her cheek.

Also Aurora moved back to her side and their eyes locked. Neither said a word. They didn't have to. Sesshoumaru saw everything she was thinking in her eyes. The old fear awoken by the news, the love she felt for him, and everything in between.

They stayed like that, gazing into each others eyes, for a long time, until she fell asleep. Soon after that Inuyasha came, with Kagome, and reminded that they still had to drive home.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet, then crouched to get the sleeping woman into his arms, carrying her into the car.


	4. The Old Enemy

AN: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the delay. Time for a new chapter. It's not very long, 3 pages only, but it explains things a bit, otherwise it doesn't move things forward. You'll 'meet' the one that was sealed, by the way

DISCLAIMER: Aurora and Mr Kageuchi are mine, Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

A statue that portrayed a beautiful man with claws, pointed ears, spiky armour and a long sword in his sash had been placed in a glass case in one of the hallways at the Tokyo University's main building at the campus. In there the students and teachers as well were able to admire it, as well as study and analyze it.

This statue was found recently from a cave a group from the University checked a while back. With the statue there had been seven disks, all made from different materials and all having different symbols inscribed on them. One symbol each, and none of the symbols had been identified yet. Most of the materials had been recognised, namely gold, silver, marble, clay, wood, and stone; the last one's material eluded the scientists who were studying the findings. Analysis stated that it appeared to contain beta-keratin, so possibly a scale of a reptilian, or made from claws or beaks of birds. Yet, it was of an odd golden shade, almost transparent. None of the animals they knew had beak, scales, or claws like that.

Other than the disks, there had been a bottle of unknown liquid, as well as several smaller statues. All smaller statues appeared to be of different gods and goddesses of the Shinto religion. Both Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi had been identified. Oddly enough, Buddha seemed to be there too.

The bottle was made of clear glass, was definitely old, and it had been closed so tightly, that the scientist couldn't open it without breaking it, so for now they have only studied the liquid through the bottle. The liquid was burgundy colour. So, currently it was believed to be red wine.

Few younger members of the group had suggested it to be something completely different, namely blood. However, so far it wasn't considered seriously. After all, who would put blood in a bottle? No one sane, that's for sure.

The statue of the beautiful man was made of stone, and was so finely made that it could've been a real living person turned into a statue. But that happened only in fairy tales and fantasy novels, so the one who had made it had to have been best in the trade.

Of course, why would best of the trade make such a beautiful statue using stone, when someone with those skills could've used marble? Scientists couldn't tell.

Another thing they couldn't tell who was the man that the statue portrayed. Pointed ears and claws. No humans had them. And why did it seem that he had lines on his cheeks and a sphere on his forehead? It could be statue of yet unrecognised Shinto deity.

Many of the students and teachers walking down the corridor the statue was in stopped to take a look. And not just them. Currently there was a group standing in front of it. Even though there were two members of the staff with the group, the group itself wasn't part of the staff, even though one in the group did study at the university.

This group was from the Sun-Taisho Inc. This company was a significant supporter of the University, and the science and medicine branch had worked together with the University's scientists on many occasions.

The company CEO, Touga Taisho was here with both of his sons, and Aurora Sun, who was in charge of the aforementioned science and medicine branch, was there too. They were also accompanied by a student of the University, Kagome Higurashi. She was studying history and literature, and was dating younger son of Touga Taisho, so it wasn't a surprise she was here too.

Touga had called the headmaster the previous day and asked if he could take a small party with him, and they would come and see the findings from the cave. The headmaster had agreed, hoping that the company could lend a hand in order to solve the mystery that was the statue and the artefacts that were found with it.

At the moment the headmaster was standing in silence as Touga Taisho and his group were studying the statue through the glass. He noticed that the student, Kagome, as well as the younger son, seemed to be very curious about the statue, when the three others seemed a bit vary. Did they know something?

The headmaster decided to ask. "Mr Taisho, I understand that you know a lot about Feudal Era and sometime before that. Can you tell who the man of the statue is?"

Mr Taisho narrowed his eyes at the statue. "My parents always told me stories of youkai that lived centuries ago. According to these stories the stronger youkai could be mistaken as humans, as they could take human form, and some looked a bit like humans anyway, but strongest of all, taiyoukai, had markings, pointed ears, and claws that they couldn't hide in their 'human' form."

The headmaster, Tori Kageuchi, frowned. "So, the artist made a statue of something that lived in fairytales?"

Mr. Taisho shrugged. "There's a statue called 'little mermaid' in Copenhagen. They live only in fairytales, don't they?"

The head master chuckled. The other man was right, for he remembered that statue as well. "As far as I know, they do."

After nodding to his comment, Mr Taisho turned to his older son and Miss Sun. "Have you seen enough to tell something about these findings, Aurora?"

Headmaster could see how Miss Aurora nearly jumped. Was she that nervous? If she was, then what for? The woman looked almost like a frightened deer. That was odd.

However, he didn't have time to think about this more, as the woman responded to the question she had been asked. Her voice was steady, not showing anything unusual, especially not the nervousness she had shown just a moment earlier. "My mother would say, that the statue is of a taiyoukai, the liquid in the bottle is blood, and the seventh disk is made of, or just _is_, a scale of a dragon. Oh, and the disks are seals to bind someone."

The headmaster frowned. "Why would she say such things?"

Miss Sun turned her face at him. "Mr Kageuchi, my mother was convinced that dragons were real, she also believed that the fairytales about youkai are actually true."

He let out a 'hn'. "Why did she believe in those things?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose she had her reasons. Still, I don't think she was naïve or fool. She always had an odd insight to people and things that happened. I believe she could've understood anything that went on at any given moment. "

A thought hit the headmaster, and he decided to let part of this be. But just part. "Why would she say that the liquid is blood?"

A faint smile. "Mother read a lot about different kinds of rituals of old times, be they Shinto or Buddhist. She also told me about them. I recall that there was one ritual she mentioned that would match your findings. The ritual was to seal someone in stone. The seven disks with symbols, bottle of blood, statues of deities, and a real size, and real looking, statue made of stone. They all match."

He didn't bother to hide his suspicions from his voice. "Are you, a scientist, seriously implying that there's a real person, a youkai, in that statue?"

She shrugged, seemingly ignoring his tone. "Or maybe it's just the equipment that someone used to demonstrate the ritual."

Ah, so that was what she meant. "Like we use actual samples here in the University to teach students how things are done?"

She nodded. "That, or just to show how it was done, like you would show how people got mummified in the Ancient Egypt. You don't teach how to do it, since it's not generally done anymore."

He got her point now, so to other questions. "What do you think the liquid is? And the material of the seventh disk? Do you recognise the symbols on the disks?"

She turned her gaze back at the case and leaned forward. "Liquid could be anything. Juice, wine, coloured water or another liquid, blood, or possibly solution of something. The seventh disk… You said it was beta-keratin, so it's from an animal. Maybe the animal in question is extinct, if the animal is so far unidentified. Finally the symbols. I've seen similar in my mother's books. Some of the books are quite old and have descriptions of the symbols."

He felt his eyes widening. "Do you remember more? Could you check the books?"

She shook her head. "They were part of a ritual, but I can't quite remember which one. As for the books, I'm not sure where they are now. I'm sorry I can't help you more about that."

He sighed. "It's okay, at least you were able to give us something." He turned his attention at Mr Taisho. "Now, if there's nothing more about these, we might go and drink tea, or coffee if you prefer it, to the cafeteria. Your group is entirely welcomed, and that includes Miss Higurashi, unless she has a class to attend to."

* * *

Later that day Touga had two guests in his office. Sesshoumaru and Aurora were both sitting across his table. They were discussing of the findings. "It really is him, isn't it?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes. Luckily all the seals were untouched."

Touga chuckled. "Now, tell me what you didn't tell the headmaster. What_is _the liquid in the bottle? And that scale, is it yours?"

She blushed. "I had to tell him something, and I didn't want to lie too much… Anyway, the liquid is his blood, and the scale… Yes, it's mine. I had to ask Sesshoumaru to remove it." She winced, possibly at the thought of removing a scale. He had heard it could actually hurt, a lot.

Touga had made a notion of her mood. It had gotten better. "Are you still worried he will get free, now that you've seen that everything's fine? I can tell that you seem to be calmer now than you were before we went to the University."

She shook her head. "Nope, I don't think there's any danger from him right now."

He then turned to Sesshoumaru. "How about the wedding? Is everything going fine?"

His older son inclined his head. "Everything is working well, and the wedding is going to be on schedule. Arrangements have also been done so, that there could be a double wedding, and still the date can be the originally planned."

He was about to say 'good' but Aurora's voice got out first. "You are still trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome married this soon?" Then she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are you in this scheme?"

Touga watched his son paling a bit, and decided to rescue him. "I'm not giving him much choice, since I _do _want to see a double wedding. Besides, those two do love each other, have loved for a while, they're ready."

Aurora closed her eyes. "Gaah, you really want some grand children to spoil… A double wedding increases the possibility to get more sooner, huh?"

What could he say to that? Nothing really…


	5. Fury

AN: It's been nearly six months since last update. I hope this chapter with five pages and a bit of action makes you happy.

Thank's for the reviews. As for the enemy, his identity will not be revealed yet, you'll have to wait for it a bit longer.

For this chapter, I must warn those with weaker stomachs. There will be some gore. Not much and not for long, but still enough to warrant M-rating, in my opinion.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, Kagome, Touga, and Sesshoumaru belong to Rumiko Takahashi, other characters are mine.

Enjoy! Even the gore part, if you can... -shivers-

Chapter 5

Two men were sitting at a corner table at a shady pub. The taller of the men was gazing incredulously at his companion. "You have got to be kidding? We can't do that."

The other man snorted. "Of course we can. It's not against the law."

Taller one sighed. "I didn't mean that. I meant to say that it's impossible. She put the seal on him and, considering their _mutual past_, won't even consider releasing him. And only she can break the seal."

His companion grinned. "Oh, but I have a plan. We can _make _her do it."

"How? Threats won't work and the two dogs will keep her safe, no matter what. Not to mention that the dragon herself is pretty strong, to mildly put it."

The other man smirked at this. "I told you, I've got a plan. You see, she is not completely without a weakness."

"Huh?"

A sigh. "Long time ago, bad things happened to her when she was captured. All we have to do is to remind her of those days. Or, possibly remind her that her sister was kidnapped and she saved her only barely."

"Latter one won't work. Her sister vanished centuries ago."

His companion gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine. "Then isn't it good I know where her sister is?"

"What?!"

"She is also sealed, by yours truly. So, if we can't _convince_ Aurora to release him otherwise, we can always use the little sister. You know, change her freedom to his."

The taller man shook his head. "You're insane, completely and utterly insane."

His companion chuckled. "I know. Just remember, insanity and brilliance aren't that far apart."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was gazing at the photo he was holding. The picture had been taken two years prior, when he and Aurora had been visiting the island of Santorini. In the photo, taken by a friendly local man, he was gazing at Aurora while her eyes were at the sunset. They had been on board a ship to watch the famous Oia's sunset at the sea.

She, even in her completely human form, had been as beautiful to him as the sunset had.

There and then he had decided to propose to her one day, before that he hadn't been sure if he wanted her that way.

The two had always been close, but he had never expected that they were attracted to each other as lovers rather than just friends.

He suddenly smelled his father's scent approaching his study. The scent was soon followed by foot steps that halted at his door. "Come in, Father."

Touga opened the door, slid in and closed it behind him. To Sesshoumaru he looked as if his thoughts were somewhere else, as he just stood there.

Sesshoumaru sighed almost inaudibly. "What is it?"

The older youkai startled before turning his gaze at his son. "I've got… disturbing news."

The younger taiyoukai frowned. "What news?"

His father held his silence for a moment before sitting down at a chair by the wall next to the door. Then he talked, yet his gaze was at the rows of books that filled Sesshoumaru's book shelves. "You remember Aurora's sister, don't you? The one you rescued?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, I do. She disappeared centuries ago."

Touga sighed. "She was kidnapped again, and sealed."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "What? How do you know this?"

The other youkai dug a folded A4 from his pocket and held it in his hands. "This is an email message that was posted to my personal address just a moment ago."

Then he tossed it at Sesshoumaru who using his youki floated it to his hands. He then unfolded it and began to read it.

As he read it he felt his anger rising and, in response to the emotion, he felt how his youki began to flare around him.

After he had finished it he turned his attention at his father. "We can't show this to Aurora. Instead, we must handle the situation ourselves."

Touga shook his head. "You read what they wrote. They will bring her sister back only if Aurora meets them, alone. If she doesn't do this, they will break the statue, and kill the one sealed in it."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "They must be bluffing. They need her for something, and since they wish to make her do whatever they want by threatening to kill her sister, they must realize that if they do kill her, they would lose their only way of controlling Aurora."

Touga shook his head. "Possibly. However, are you willing to risk her sister?"

"They could be lying, and they really don't have Aurora's sister in their hands."

His father sighed. "Again, possibly. Still, we can't risk it. They might be telling the truth."

Sesshoumaru knew then that his father's head wouldn't be turned. "Very well. Who will tell Aurora about this?"

Before his father could reply, the door to his study was opened violently, and the now open doorway revealed furious looking Aurora. "You planned not to tell me, Sesshoumaru? Not to tell me about my own younger sister?"

Sesshoumaru got to his feet. "Aurora-"

His intended explanation was cut off by Aurora's low growl that preceded her youki's flaring. This was followed by the first stage of her youkai transformation, as her face began to elongate.

Before she could transform any further, Touga grabbed her wrist and allowed his own youki to flare in warning.

Sesshoumaru observed as her gaze went directly at the older taiyoukai, who responded to her fiery gaze with a stern one of his own. The two were at it again, fighting for dominance.

And as usual, she lost.

As he watched, she averted her gaze from his father, and subdued her youki, returning back to her humanoid form.

For a moment all was quiet, before she let out a small growl. "We have to save her."

Touga released her wrist and moved his hand to her shoulder. "We will save her. We just have to make sure that the ones who are holding her won't know about our plans."

She shook her head. "I'm saving her, alone."

His father frowned at her statement. "You will not. We'll help you."

She then raised her gaze to meet his father's gaze. "All right. What's the plan?"

* * *

An hour later Sesshoumaru and Touga were in the living room discussing with Kagome and Inuyasha about their plan. Aurora had gone to her room to get prepared.

Inuyasha didn't like the plan. "Why we just don't do a surprise attack while she's distracting them? The whole sneak-the sealed-sister-away-while-Aurora-talks-with-the-bad-guys –plan is just so… dull."

Kagome punched his arm. "If you attack with Tessaiga you might end up destroying the statue. Sheesh, Inuyasha. I'm sure that there are brains under the furry ears, somewhere, so use them."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Keh! My plan is better. Besides, couldn't you protect the statue with your miko powers?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha who seemed confused. "What?"

She grinned and rubbed one of his furry ears. "So you _do_ have brains."

Then she turned to Touga. "I could do that."

Touga shook his head. "You're staying here. It's too dangerous out there."

She narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha gulped. He had seen her like this before, and it had never ended up well. "If you haven't forgotten, I have fought multiple youkai, as well as Naraku. I can take care of myself."

The older taiyoukai lifted one eyebrow. "So, you have never gotten into trouble, not even once, so that one of my sons would have had to come to your rescue?"

Kagome blushed. "So, I've gotten stronger since then. Besides, I'm not going there alone, now am I?"

Touga sighed. "The wedding planner is coming here in a couple of hours, and someone has to stay behind for the meeting. Only you and Aurora know what she wants for the wedding, but Aurora can't stay behind. Also, the planner is busy so the meeting has to be today, or else the next possibility would be too far in the future, leaving only little time to finalize the plans."

She exhaled heavily. "Fine, I'll stay behind." She got to her feet. "Actually, I think I'll go to Aurora, since there are still few things that I must check with her, about the wedding."

That said, she walked out of the living room, leaving the men on their own.

Before the men could break the silence caused by the surprise from Kagome agreeing to something she wanted to do so easily, it was broken by Kagome who ran back to the living room, looking very upset. "She's gone!"

The men got to their feet nearly simultaneously, and Sesshoumaru walked to her. "Calm down. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Her room is empty and the window is open."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and was like that for a short moment. Then he opened them. "I can't sense her nearby. However, I've got a pretty good idea where she is. She is on her way to meet the ones who sent the message."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been partially right. He had been wrong about her being _on the way_ to meet the senders, for she was already at the location the meeting was supposed to take place. The small opening in the woods in front of a rock face and a cave in it was empty, though.

"Show yourselves, I'm here to make a deal for my sister."

For a moment, nothing happened, but then two men emerged from the cave. The taller of them spoke. "So, I see you got the message."

"Where's my sister?"

The man grinned. "You'll see her when you have agreed to do what we want you to do. And as soon as you have done what you have agreed to do, you'll get your sister back."

She growled. "I want to see her, now."

He shook his head. "Agreement first. And remember, if you kill us now, you'll never find her."

She let out another growl but decided to play with their rules, for now. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

He smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard." Smile vanished. "We want you to break a seal you once made."

She could feel her eyes widening. She shouldn't have known. "I will not release him."

He shrugged. "Then your sister dies."

She forced herself not to begin to transform, again. "All right. I'll break the seal. Now, where's my sister?"

The taller man waved his hand to the other man, who nodded and walked back into the cave, only to return a moment later, carrying a statue of a female youkai.

Aurora recognised the face of the youkai sealed in stone. It was her sister.

The recognition triggered something inside her, something that had been asleep for so long.

The two men never realized what happened as the centuries of worry and anger for her sister was suddenly released and she attacked the men, youkai actually, with her claws, slashing them.

Fury inside her wanted them to suffer as she had for all these years, and every time her claws sank in to the flesh and cut it the fury felt satisfaction. Still, a piece of her remembered the holy weapon, Moonflower, that was still in her care, in the safety of her room.

That part of her remembered that she wasn't a killer, nor she wanted to be one.

This realization allowed her to regain control, just as three men reached the clearing.

She turned to look at them, her future husband, father-in-law, and brother-in-law, and saw the looks in their faces and eyes, and felt confused.

Sesshoumaru looked calm, but she saw it in his slightly widened eyes. He was horrified. Touga looked perfectly calm, if a bit grim, but Inuyasha's wide terrified eyes and paled face told her what the others must've felt, even if she couldn't understand why.

She noticed how Sesshoumaru's gaze went from her to her right hand side, and from there back to her, moving from the top of her head to her hand and legs, and finally returning to her eyes.

She raised her hand and felt nauseous as she saw that her claws were dripping blood, as was her hand.

She raised her other hand to her eyelevel and saw that the claws in that hand were also dripping blood, and that her hand and arm were covered with it, some of the blood already drying.

A glance at her clothes revealed that they were stained in blood, more red than the original pale blue and white.

She remembered the raising fury and turned her gaze at her right. The sight made her nearly lose the contents of her stomach. The places where the two men had been earlier were now looking like sites of cruel slaughter. On the place of the taller man there was a pool of blood, pieces of intestines, ripped off limbs, and a mass of flesh and bones that could have been the torso at one time. The head was missing, though.

On the place of the other man she noticed a bloody clump of flesh in the form of a human, a clump that had cuts all across the torso, so that the clothing that had been covering his chest was gone, or just couldn't be identified among the spilled guts and blood.

Amazingly, he was still alive, she could hear his heart beating.

She ran to him and kneeled beside him, feeling the tears that flowed from her eyes. She hadn't meant anything like this to happen. "I'm sorry this happened. I just-"

She couldn't say more when she felt strong hands lifting her from the ground and noticed Sesshoumaru passing her as the strong arms pulled her away from the dying man.

As she watched, she saw Sesshoumaru pulling Tenseiga from the sheath that he had been holding in his left hand. Then he glanced back at her before turning back at the man. After that he swung the sword horizontally across the air above the man on the ground.

At first nothing happened but then the body fell quiet and a transparent figure of the man emerged standing next to the corpse.

The ghost glanced at the corpse, before looking at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for letting me to die in peace." Then he turned his gaze at Aurora. "I don't blame you for killing my brother, or for making my body look like that, so you shouldn't either."

Her words were only slightly more audible than whispers. "Why would you want to bring something so horrible back to this world?"

The ghost glanced at the remains of his brother before turning back to Aurora. "He said it was for the survival of the youkai."

Aurora bowed her head. "The time of youkai is gone, and the time of humans has begun. We can only adjust ourselves to the human world, or stay out of it completely."

The ghost of the youkai chuckled. "I know, and so did he. I think he was just hoping that we wouldn't die out entirely."

A silence fell until Aurora broke it as she realized that her sister was there too. She turned to look at the statue. "How do I break her seal?"

The other one shrugged. "Until recently I didn't even know that my brother had sealed her, and I don't know how he did it in the first place. I'm sorry about that. I really am." This said, he vanished into thin air.

Aurora swallowed hard. "Rest in peace, one of the last youkai. I'm sorry too that it went to this point."

Then she felt as she was turned around and she saw Touga's grim face. He was still holding her. "Aurora, we have to get you cleaned. Come, let's get you back to the mansion, so that you can get the blood off of you. And the clothes… I'm sure they can be saved, I know you like that shirt. And if they can't, well, we'll get you new ones. As for your sister, we'll take her with us.

* * *

So, after a long cleansing shower Aurora was in her bedroom, in clean clothes, and she was reading a book about seals, curses, spells, and other things like that, hoping to find a way to break the seal on her sister.

Every once in a while she glanced at the statue that stood by her door. "I'll free you, I promise. Just wait and see."


End file.
